


In Which Bruce Comes Over for a Surprise Visit

by thelittlejaybirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nightingale!Dick Grayson, No Strings Attached, Renegade!Dick Grayson, Talon!Dick Grayson, Triplets, dickwally but not really, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: Bruce decides to come over for a visit. The triplets panic. Wally is confused and doesn't understand rich people. Everyone needs a glass of wine or two.





	In Which Bruce Comes Over for a Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlingmyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/gifts).



> I don't ever read the notes in fics so I doubt anyone will read this one but basically this thing takes place in an AU where instead of there being one Dick Grayson, there's 3 of them and none of them are named Dick. Confused? Well it gets even better.
> 
> The triplets' names are Gale, Ren and Talon ('Gale' is short for 'Nightingale' because my friend and I were craving evil!Dick Grayson and there really wasn't anything we could work with so we just made one up. 'Ren' is short for 'Renegade' and Talon is obviously Talon!Dick Grayson). Anyways, they're triplets and are in a no-strings-attached kind of relationship with Wally, they're still Bruce's so of course they're rich and may or may not be Wally's sugar daddies.

**Bruce: I'm coming over by your apartment with Alfred. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Make sure to tell your brothers.**

Gale didn't think it was possible to choke on air but upon reading his adoptive father's text, he managed to do it anyways. Letting out an uncharacteristic curse, Gale rushed off to find his younger brothers, tossing his phone to the side and letting it fall to the floor with a rather loud crack that made him wince a little on his way out of his bedroom.

Eh, whatever. It wasn't like he couldn't afford a new one.

Finding Ren and Talon had been the easy part. While their apartment wasn't Wayne Manor by any means, they lived in an up-street penthouse on the nicer side of Gotham and the place was rather big if Gale did say so himself. The whole living space was more than enough to accommodate thirty people...Which was one of the many reasons as to why Gale nearly fainted upon seeing the state his brothers left the living room.

Sitting on the large L-shaped couch in the middle of their living room was Ren, Talon and Wally, all lazily watching a movie on the huge TV. A bowl of popcorn was seated in Ren's lap, a quarter of its contents scattered onto the floor, two empty pizza boxes strewn carelessly under the coffee table, several half-empty paper cups laying everywhere from the couch itself to the floor beside it, an array of different liquids staining the fur rug, which was also covered in what looked to be a pile of Ren's dirty laundry. If the very look of the place wasn't enough to make the eldest of the triplets want to vomit, then the rotten stench certainly would.

All in all, the living room looked like a rat's nest.

Gale's eye downright twitched at the sight.

Running a hand through his well groomed hair, Gale exhaled deeply through his nose, glaring at the two younger versions of himself as the palm of his hand made contact with the coffee table in front of them with a loud smack, startling his brothers and of course Wally, sweet innocent Wally who, until now, had no idea just how terrifying Gale could be when he was stressed and or angry.

"Are you two insane?" he demanded to know, blue eyes blazing in fury, and if looks could kill, Ren and Talon would be dead ten times over. "Have you seen the mess you've made? Do you want to die?"

"Woah woah woah, what's gotten into you?" Ren quipped around a mouthful of popcorn, head tilted to the side as he watched his fuming older brother who very much looked like he was going to behead someone. "We'll get it cleaned up, okay? Fucking chill."

"Chill?" Gale repeated, grabbing Ren by the front of his shirt and practically hauling him into an upward position, their faces barely centimeters apart. "Bruce and Alfred are coming over here in less than twenty minutes and I swear, if they don't kill you for turning our apartment into a landfill, then I will," he threatened, releasing his hold on Ren's shirt, tapping his foot onto the floor and waiting for the younger two to process the information.

At the mention of the man's name, both Ren and Talon stiffened for a second, sharing an identical look of horror before scrambling off the couch and making a mad dash to where all the cleaning supplies were located, Ren repeatedly screeching different obscenities as he made a beeline for the kitchen while Talon dove under the dinning room table.

"Talon, you mop the floors and check all the bedrooms and bathrooms. Ren, get dinner ready and make sure the kitchen's spotless when you're finished. I'll take care of the rest," Gale rattled off like the fucking drill sergeant that he was, already picking up his brother's dirty clothes with one hand and spraying the entire couch with Lysol with his other hand.

And so there they were, three identical heads of black hair either peeking out from underneath the table to furiously scrape off the dry chewed-up gum that habituated there for god knows how long, hurriedly cutting up carrots at a superhuman speed or dashing off from one room to another whilst holding armfuls of different cleaning supplies.

"Talon! I told you clean up the spill in Ren's bedroom, didn't I?"

"Later."

"Later? We don't have a 'later'! Have you lost your mind? Bruce and Alfred are gonna murder us!"

"They won't."

"Yes, they will. Do you have a death wish, Talon?"

"Shut up."

"I will once you start cleaning up the spill in Ren's bedroom like I told you to!"

"Would you cut him some fucking slack, Gale? I don't see your lazy ass wiping the windows!"

"I'm lazy?! I leave you two alone for two whole minutes and suddenly I'm living in a pig sty!"

"Bla bla bla, all you ever do is talk! Go crawl back up Bruce's ass where you fucking belong!"

"Excuse me?! I don't see you doing your job!"

"That's because I'm too busy talking to my asshole of an older brother!"

Meanwhile Wally hadn't moved from where he was originally positioned on the couch, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water and watching the display in front of him in a somewhat disturbed curiosity, never having seen the triplets act like this before. In the few months that he had acquainted himself with them, he had only ever seen them act nonchalant, happy, calm and occasionally, irritated.

"Ummmm," Wally started awkwardly, unsure of what was going on and what exactly he was supposed to do. "What's happening?"

Talon sighed, rolling his eyes at his older brothers who seemed to finally stop trying to rip each other's heads off. "We forgot to tell him."

"Our dad is coming over," Gale said. "So is our butler. I have no idea why they wanted to visit all of a sudden but if they find the place looking like this," he waved his hand, gesturing at the chaotic state of their living space. "They'll probably drag all three of us back to the manor since we apparently can't take care of ourselves," he scoffed a little at the last part. "Maybe not the three of us though, most likely just the two idiots over there," he waved over to where Ren and Talon were scrubbing at the kitchen countertops. "They can't really function without me."

"I can help-" Wally started, already getting up, only to be cut off by Ren, who was magically by his side in a matter of seconds.

"No no no," the black haired man shook his head almost immediately, gently pushing Wally back to where he was sitting on the couch. "You just sit there and look pretty while we get the place sorted out, okay?" Ren said with a genuine smile, though he didn't give Wally a chance to answer as he sped out of the room, yelling at Talon to 'get the fucking Kleenex' as he did so.

\--

Exactly eighteen minutes and twelve seconds later, all three brothers had somehow managed to not only get the whole apartment spotless but also get themselves dressed in impeccable dark three-piece suits.

Wally wasn't sure why the three felt the need to wear suits if they were just having dinner with their dad but then again, what did he know? Rich people confused him most of the time and he didn't really feel like being educated on why exactly _Ermenegildo Zegna_ is better than _Fioravanti_ by the one and only Gale who had insisted that he would get Wally at least three pieces from the former.

Speaking of suits, he was wearing one himself, the one that Gale had given him a few weeks back despite Wally's numerous protests. Along with the fancy attire was a pair of sleek black leather shoes and a white gold watch, both of which had been one of the many gifts from the triplets.

"I say we pulled it off quite fucking well if I do say so myself," Ren said in a lame attempt at humor to ease the growing anxiousness in the air, his words promptly ignored by the other three occupants of the room.

"Shut up," Talon made a face at the older man. "They'll be here any second."

And right on fucking cue, the doorbell rang.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Gale wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. Now, he wasn't religious by any means, but he would've been lying if he said he hadn't prayed to every single god he knew upon opening the door, knowing that two of the most important people in his life were going to silently judge him and his ability to take care of his two baby brothers for the next few hours.

And sure enough, standing right in front of him was the one and only Bruce Wayne, dressed in dark formalwear himself while Alfred stood behind him.

"Hi Bruce," Gale said before giving a nod to the man he considered his grandfather. "Hi Alfred."

The elderly butler greeted him with a nod. "Master Gale," Alfred's steel gray eyes met Gale's own. "I trust you and your brothers are doing well?"

"Just peachy," Gale replied, stepping aside and letting the two in. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Ren," Bruce spoke upon seeing his second child, taking in the sight of the boy- no man's black hair that was 'styled' to its usual mess of pulled-back spikes.

"Hey pops," Ren waved his hand at him and then at the elderly butler. "Sup Alfie?"

"If you do not mind, Master Ren, I shall be checking on the state of your kitchen," the Englishman stated and Gale barely repressed a groan, hoping that Ren had the initiative to hide the flavored lube Gale knew he usually kept in the kitchen cupboards in a more subtle place. The last thing Gale wanted was for poor old Alfie to discover what exactly they used to slick up Wally's asshole before they fucked.

"Awww Alfie, you don't trust me with the kitchen?" Ren inquired in mock hurt, the amusement in his eyes betraying his distressed tone of voice. "I thought you said you liked my cooking!"

"Oh I'm sure your talent in the culinary arts have benefited you and your brothers greatly, Master Ren," Alfred replied, dusting off a piece of lint that had made its way to his waistcoat. "But there is no harm in checking if all your ingredients are fresh and still safe to use, is there not?" He asked, not giving Ren or Gale a chance to answer as he made his way to the kitchen, no doubt already sensing that something in their fridge had probably expired two or three months ago.

Talon, who had somehow slid his way over to Bruce's side, had wasted no time in getting on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, wordlessly pulling him right into a hug, Bruce slowly returning the gesture as Talon tucked his face into the crook of the taller man's neck.

This was usual behavior for Talon and no one (well maybe except Wally) was really surprised by it anymore, everyone knew that Talon was Bruce's not-so-subtle favorite and could get away with literally anything. Perhaps having Bruce wrapped around his finger had something to do with him being the youngest or perhaps Talon simply didn't care about being 'macho' and being seemingly allergic to affection like Ren or being overly concerned with the way he presented himself to other people like Gale. Or maybe it was due to Talon always being so quiet and stoic, his presence almost like a looming shadow in comparison to Gale's poised nonchalance and Ren's firecracker-like confidence. Talon had reminded Bruce of himself and the older man, even when the triplets were younger, had always been extra protective when it came to his youngest.

It was a no brainer that Bruce had a soft spot for the youngest of the three.

"And who might you be?" Bruce turned to Wally, finally taking notice of the red-head, though Gale, Ren and Talon knew that Bruce had sensed another person's presence in his sons' apartment from a mile away.

"Wally, sir," Wally introduced himself with a nervous smile, unsure of how to act around Bruce fucking Wayne, billionaire CEO and more importantly, the adoptive father of the three men he'd been having sex with for the past few months.

"I'm a friend of your sons," Wally added in quickly, cursing his stupid pale skin that showcased the blush that tinted his freckle-covered cheeks.

"All three of them?"

"Yes," Wally gulped, feeling very much like a felon being interrogated for a crime he did, the billionaire's massive frame, icy cold aura and hard stare making Wally shrink back a little. Of course he knew who Bruce Wayne was, he saw him in the tabloids all the time, but never in Wally's life would he have expected to be face to face with the man.

 _This_ was Gale, Ren and Talon's dad? _Pfttt_ , no wonder they all could be completely terrifying if they wanted to be, they all got it from their adoptive father.

Before things could get awkward and left in an uncomfortable silence, Ren let out a rather loud cough. "So...who's up for dinner? I made chicken and mash."

\--

"So Wallace," Bruce started, cutting into a piece of his expertly-seasoned chicken. "What is it you do for a living?"

"I work at the accounting department at the building a few blocks away from here, sir," Wally answered, chewing on his bottom lip.

Bruce nodded, taking a long sip of his drink before looking back at Wally, the stoic expression he was wearing making Wally want to pee in his pants. "How did you meet the boys?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious. Amongst all three of his boys, Gale had always been the most social one, always by Bruce's side during those god-awful socialite events and galas with a professional smile and a practiced elegance, making him the most popular of the three amongst the tabloids and the media. Ren was more carefree and most of his social interaction usually took place in bars and clubs, but even those were quite limited, the man not really caring for crowds. Talon on the other hand, preferred to avoid crowds of people altogether, choosing instead to yank his hood up and pretend to be invisible whenever he was forced to attend one of the big Wayne social events. In all the years that Bruce had known the triplets, they never really had a friend that they all shared so this was certainly new.

"I was friends with Ren first," Wally said slowly, unsure how to say 'hey, all three of your sons are my sugar daddies and or bodyguards but we actually do hang out and do normal friends shit sometimes, also, they stick their dicks up my butt a lot' to the triplets' father. "He introduced me to Gale and Talon not long after," he settled on saying.

Bruce took mental note of that and continued tucking into his meal, not missing the way his boys nervously stole a few glances in his direction every now and then, Ren nervously bouncing his leg up and down in a way that Bruce hadn't seen him do in years, not since he had first took in the boys after their parents had died.

Bruce wasn't an idiot. He knew that the red-headed man had obviously meant a lot to all three of his sons. He could tell from the way Gale's eyes would soften ever so slightly whenever he looked at Wally. He could tell from the way Ren addressed him as 'babe' when he thought Bruce was out of earshot. He could tell from the way Talon wouldn't shy away from the man's subtle touches on his knee, touches that he would've avoided like the plague if they had came from anyone else other than his brothers, Alfred and Bruce himself.

If all three of his boys were in a relationship with Wallace then Bruce wouldn't mind. He could see that the man made them happy and that was enough for him. Though they had yet to inform him about their exact relationship with the man, Bruce knew that in time, they would eventually tell him.

"Master Wallace," Alfred's voice cut off his train of thought, peering over at Wally who was fidgeting in his seat slightly. "I trust Masters Gale, Ren and Talon are feeding you well?"

Wally nodded. "Yes...sir, they've been nothing but kind to me."

Alfred seemed satisfied with that answer and carried on. Wally didn't even know that old British dudes could be so scary.

The rest of dinner went by swimmingly, well as swimmingly as dinner with the triplets, Wally and Bruce could go. Bruce made sure to keep his questions about Wally and the triplets' relationship to an absolute minimum, not wanting to make the boys more uncomfortable than they already were.

And if Bruce had taken notice of his middle son's hand resting on the red-head's inner thigh as they ate their dinner, he chose not to speak of it.

\--

"I'll visit again in a few weeks," Bruce said as he put his coat back on. "I'll text you ahead of time."

"Sure thing, old man," Ren gave the man a little mock salute. "And we'll make sure to drop by the manor too, wouldn't want you guys to miss us too much," he grinned, neither him nor his brothers missing the tiny upward curl in the man's lip.

"Bye Bruce," Gale and Talon said in unison.

Turning to face the ginger, Bruce stuck his hand out for him to shake. "It was nice meeting you, Wallace."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mister Wayne," Wally replied, hoping that he hadn't screwed anything up and that he hadn't embarrassed himself too much.

"Take care of my boys," was all Bruce said in his gruff voice, shifting his gaze over to Wally, the silent threat of 'or else' hanging in the air as Wally felt the hair at the back of his neck raise in cold fear. Yep, he was convinced that Bruce Wayne was a creature of the underworld that could most definitely hang Wally from his own intestines if he wanted to.

And just like that, Alfred and Bruce  
shut the door behind them, leaving the four very exhausted occupants of the apartment behind them.

\--

"Well that was fucking nerve-wrecking," Ren groaned, pressing his back against the front door and tipping his head back slightly, wiping off the drops of sweat that had formed at his brow. "I don't think I've cleaned anything so fast in my goddamn life."

Gale nodded in agreement before letting out a sigh. "I need some wine."

"Same," Talon loosened the tie around his neck. Unlike Gale, he absolutely hated wearing anything other than his usual hoodies, as a matter of fact, it had taken forever for Gale to wrestle the younger man into wearing the suit and he nearly had lost both his eyes to Talon's sharp nails in the process.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna need way more than wine after all that," Ren grumbled.

Wally chuckled at that, already shrugging off the expensive _Brioni_ suit jacket he was wearing and carefully laying it down on the arm of the couch, not wanting to accidentally ruin the article of clothing that probably cost more than what he earned in five months. "I can think of some other ways you can de-stress."

Ren visibly brightened up at that. "You gonna let us lick wine off of you?"

"Maybe not wine but I can think of other things you can lick," Wally grinned, and maybe the few glasses of wine he had been sipping on earlier had gotten to him but he was suddenly feeling much more flirtatious than he was a few hours ago.

Three near identical stares of lust were what greeted him in return and Wally's smile grew even wider.

Gale, Ren and Talon, while they practically did everything together, weren't particularly fond of _sharing_ Wally when it came to sex. They all much preferred to have Wally for themselves when they fucked and all four of them were A-okay with that arrangement.

"You mean, with all three of us?" Gale questioned, pointing at himself and then at Ren and Talon.

This hadn't been the first time Wally had brought about the idea of a foursome and while the triplets usually shot the idea down as soon as it came up, they really couldn't bring themselves to care right now. They had done lots and lots of work around the house today. The very least they could do was unwind a little with Wally.

"Sorry babe, we're gonna have to ruin that nice suit of yours," Ren remarked, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt and licking his lips in anticipation.

"Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Hopefully I'll add more to this series soon. If you liked this then please do make sure to check out cuddlingmyfandoms' 'wally and the triplets' series of drabbles! We made this AU of an AU of an AU together. xx


End file.
